desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sezon 2
|kanał = ABC|pierwszy_odcinek = 25 wrzesień 2005 (USA) 18 kwiecień 2006 (Kanada) 7 wrzesień 2006 (Francja) 12 listopad 2005 (Belgia) 2 marzec 2007 (Szwajcaria) 2 marzec 2006 (Polska) 23 sierpień 2006 (Węgry) 4 października 2006 (Japonia)|ostatni_odcinek = 21 maj 2006 (USA) 13 lipiec 2006 (Polska) 17 lipiec 2006 (Włochy) 14 marzec 2007 (Węgry) 21 marca 2007 (Japonia)|oglądalność = 22,98 mln|w_roli_głównej = Teri Hatcher Felicity Huffman Marcia Cross Eva Longoria Nicollette Sheridan Alfre Woodard Ricardo Antonio Chavira Mark Moses Andrea Bowen Doug Savant Cody Kasch Richard Burgi Brenda Strong James Denton |region_1 = 29 sierpnia 2006|region_2 = 13 listopada 2006|region_4 = 27 września 2006|odcinki = 1. « 2. » 3. Lista odcinków |sezon = Drugi}}Drugi sezon Gotowych na wszystko, amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego stworzonego przez Marca Cherry, rozpoczął nadawanie w Stanach Zjednoczonych 25 września 2005 roku na kanale ABC, odcinkiem Next, ''który był najczęściej oglądanych odcinkiem sezonu. Seria zakończyła się 21 maja 2006 roku odcinkiem ''Remember, Part 2. W Polsce natomiast premiera serialu rozpoczęła się 2 marca 2006 roku, a zakończyła się 13 lipca 2006 roku w telewizji Polsat. Seria składa się z 24 odcinków. Streszczenie Kobiety z Wisteria Lane powróciły. Przybywa nowa sąsiadka i jej przystojny nastoletni syn. Odkryj nowe życie Bree bez Rexa, chaotyczny powrót Lynette do świata pracy, Gabrielle, która kontynuuje romans z kochankiem i relacje Susan z Mikiem. To dopiero początek tajemnic czekających na kobiety z Wisteria Lane. Główne wątki fabuły *Relacje Susan z Mike'iem i jej były mąż Karl, który przeprowadza się do Edie, *Mąż Gabrielle zostaje zamknięty w więzieniu, jej niechciana ciąża i późniejsze pragnienie posiadania dzieci, *Powrót Lynette do pracy i jej wpływ na jej życie domowe, *Bree radzi sobie z byciem wdową, umawianiem się z George'em i byciem dla syna, *Betty musi chronić sekrety syna i rodziny, dostosowując się do nowego życia na Wisteria Lane, *Dążenie Youngów do normalnego życia, wolnego od tajemnic oraz zemsta Felicii. Obsada sezonu W drugim sezonie występuje obsada czternastu aktorów, z których jedenaście było częścią głównej obsady pierwszego sezonu. Serial opowiadany jest przez Brendę Strong z punktu widzenia zmarłej Mary Alice Young, która obserwuje życie mieszkańców Wisteria Lane i jej byłych najlepszych przyjaciół. Susan Mayer, wcielona przez Teri Hatcher, jest rozwódką i samotną matką, która kończy w łóżku ze swoim byłym mężem. Felicity Huffman wcieliła się w postać Lynette Scavo, która zaczyna zaniedbywać obowiązki matki po tym, jak powróciła do pracy po sześcioletniej nieobecności. Marcia Cross wcieliła się w postać Bree Van de Kamp, której bezbłędne życie zmienia się po tym, jak kobieta zaczyna umawiać się z mężczyzną, który zabił jej męża. Była modelka Gabrielle Solis, wcielona przez Evę Longoria, która cierpi z powodu poronienia. Nicollette Sheridan wcieliła się w postać Edie Britt, której liczne występy jednej nocy sprawiły, że stała się ikoną. Ricardo Antonio Chavira grał męża Gabrielle, Carlosa Solisa, który musi poradzić sobie ze świadomością romansu swojej żony z ogrodnikiem, próbując wydostać się z więzienia. Mark Moses kontynuuje swoją rolę wdowca Paula Younga, który próbuje ukryć morderstwo biologicznej matki swojego przybranego syna. Zach Young wcielony przez Cody Kascha, w końcu dowiaduje się o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, ale nie chce być częścią życia ojca. Julie Mayer, córka Susan wcielona przez Andreę Bowen, zajmuje się pojednaniem rodziców. James Denton wcielił się w postać Mike'a Delfino, który musi poradzić sobie zarówno z zerwaniem z Susan Mayer, jak i niedawno odkrytym biologicznym synem. Betty Applewhite, wcielona przez Alfre'a Woodard, jest przedstawiana jako nowa rezydentka Wisteria Lane. Z gwiazd gościnnych do stałych bywalców serii awansowali także Doug Savant i Richard Burgi, którzy wcielili się odpowiednio w Toma Scavo i Karla Mayera. W pozostałych rolach wystąpił Shawn Pyfrom, który wcielił się w homoseksualnego syna Bree, Andrew Van de Kampa, Joy Lauren w roli Danielle Van de Kamp, nieodpowiedzialnej i buntowniczej córki Bree, Mehcada Brooksa, w roli Matthew Applewhite'a, syna Betty, który rozpoczyna związek z Danielle, Brent Kinsman, Shane Kinsman i Zane Huett, grając Prestona Scavo, Portera Scavo i Parkera Scavo, kłopotliwe dzieci Lynette. Roger Bart wcielił się w George'a Williamsa przez dziewięć odcinków, aż do samobójstwa jego postaci. Page Kennedy zapoczątkował rolę Caleba Applewhite'a , niespokojnego syna Betty, aż do zastąpienia go przez NaShawna Kearse. Wielu pobocznym postaciom rozwinęła się fabuła. Kathryn Joosten wcieliła się w postać Karen McCluskey, jednej z najwybitniejszych mieszkańców Wisteria Lane, której historia rozwija się głównie w fabule Lynette, podczas gdy Pat Crawford Brown pojawiła się jako starsza sąsiadka Ida Greenberg. Częścią opowieści Susan była Lesley Ann Warren, grająca Sophie Bremmer, dramatyczna matka Susan, Jay Harrington wcielający się w Rona McCreadyego, lekarza i chłopaka Susan w drugiej połowie sezonu, Paul Dooley występujący jako Addison Prudy, prawdziwy ojciec Susan. Część historii Lynette to Currie Graham i Joely Fisher w rolach Eda Ferrary i Niny Fletcher, którzy zostali przedstawieni jako przełożeni Lynette w firmie reklamowej, w której zaczęła pracować, oraz Kiersten Warren występująca jako Nora Huntington w finale sezonu. Część historii Bree to Shirley Knight w roli Phyllis Van de Kamp, matki Rexa, Dakin Matthews w roli wielebnego Sykesa, wielebnego w miejscowym kościele prezbiteriańskim, Sama Lloyda przedstawiającego Alberta Goldfine'a, terapeuty Bree, Ryana Carnesa występującego jako Justin, kochanek Andrew, Bruce Jarchow w roli Sama Bormanisa, prawnika Andrew, Lee Tergesen w roli Petera McMillana, sponsora AA Bree, oraz Stevena Culpa powracającego w finale sezonu jako Rex Van de Kamp, zmarły mąż Bree. Częścią opowieści Gabrielle był Jesse Metcalfe występujący jako John Rowland, były ogrodnik Gabrielle, z którym miała romans, Adrian Pasdar wcielający się w Davida Bradleya, obleśnego prawnika, którego Gabrielle zatrudnia, by wyprowadzić Carlosa z więzienia, Jeff Doucette w rola ojca Crowleya, księdza w miejscowym kościele katolickim, Melinda Page Hamilton, przedstawiająca siostrę Mary Bernard, zakonnicę próbującą ścigać Carlosa, Nichole Hiltz i Eddie McClintock, grających odpowiednio Libby Collins i Franka Helma, rodziców tymczasowego przybranego dziecka Gabrielle, Johna Kapelosa jako Eugene Beale, właścicielka agencji adopcyjnej, i Gwendoline Yeo występująca jako Xiao-Mei, Chinka rozpoczynająca romans z Carlosem. Częścią opowieści Mary Alice była Harriet Sansom Harris powracająca jako Felicia Tilman, która planuje pomścić śmierć swojej siostry Marty Huber, oraz Bob Gunton wcielający się w Noaha Taylor, biologicznego dziadka Zacha. Orson Hodge, który będzie główną tajemnicą przyszłego sezonu, Kyle'a MacLachlana, zostaje wprowadzony pod koniec serii, jako druga połówka Bree. Główna obsada W pozostałych rolach Gościnnie Lista odcinków Odcinki specjalne Produkcja Marc Cherry, Tom Spezialy i Michael Edelstein powrócili jako producenci wykonawczy drugiego sezonu serialu. Dziewięciu dyrektorów zajmowało się Gotowymi..., w tym dyrektorzy pierwszego sezonu - Larry Shaw, David Grossman i Arlene Sanford. Wendey Stanzler, Robert Duncan McNeill, Pam Thomas, Randy Zisk, Stephen Cragg i Tom Cherones wyreżyserowali odcinki serialu po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie. Cherry dał scenariusz innym członkom personelu, co wielu krytyków uznało za przyczynę spadku jakości serii. Edelstein opuścił serię po pierwszych trzynastu odcinkach sezonu, a Spezialy w maju 2006 roku. Cherry od tamtej pory twierdzi, że żałuje większości drugiego sezonu i decyzji ABC o zamówieniu dodatkowego odcinka. Przez to zmusił serię do pracy w skróconym harmonogramie. Teri Hatcher wspomniała także o problemach produkcyjnych podczas kręcenia drugiego sezonu serialu, o niekompletnych lub opóźnionych scenariuszach. Członek obsady Teri Hatcher wspominała także o problemach produkcyjnych podczas kręcenia drugiego sezonu serialu, w tym o niekompletnych lub opóźnionych scenariuszach, podczas gdy inni członkowie obsady Marcia Cross, James Denton i Felicity Huffman wyrazili obawy dotyczące pogorszenia jakości serialu zarówno w przypadku redakcji i prasy. Cherry rozmyślał na temat nowych wątków o sprawach związanych z kobietami. Huffman podsunęła pomysł scenarzyście serialu. Doug Savant przekonał Marca, żeby jego postać występowała regularnie. W sezonie awansowali również Alfre Woodard i Mehcad Brooks na stałych bywalców serii, po tym jak zostali wprowadzeni w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach pierwszego sezonu. Woodard grała Betty Applewhite, głęboko religijną, apodyktyczną samotną matkę, podczas gdy Mehcad wcielił się w rolę jej syna, Matthewa. Oglądalność i recenzje Sezon zdobył o wiele niższe pochwały, niż swój poprzednik. Wielu krytyków zgodziło się, że seria poniosła porażkę. Henry Goldblatt nadał nowemu sezonowi ocenę „B”. Robert Bianco zasugerował, że słabość serii była spowodowana tym, że Marc Cherry pozostawił epizodyczny scenariusz innym członkom zespołu, co zepsuło całokształt. Brian Lowry dał premierę sezonowi pozytywną recenzję, twierdząc, że fabuła Lynette wyglądała „niezwykle obiecująco”. Lowry skrytykował historie Gabrielle i Susan. Michael Slezak zauważył, że odcinek „''Next''” przez dwadzieścia minut był nudny, gdy podczas ekscytujące wątki miały miejsce w drugiej połowie odcinka. Pochwalił scenę, w której Bree zmienia krawat na zwłokach Rexa. Slezak pochwalił również występ Huffman oraz pochwalił aktorstwo Woodward. Gael Fashingbauer Cooper z skomplementował fabułę Applewhite. Żauważył, że dziwne było to, że postacie Bree, Andrew i Danielle wykazywały niewielkie emocje w związku ze śmiercią Rexa. Dodatkowo zauważył, że wątki Lynette i Gabrielle zapewniały komiczną ulgę, podczas gdy Susan, postać „tak śmieszna, była smutna i poważna na premierze”. Sarah Gilbert dała epizodowi pozytywną recenzję. Aaron Wallace twierdzi, że postać Susan w sezonie była mało znacząca. Robert Bianco napisał, że pisarze sprawiali, że wyglądała „zbyt głupio”. Przedstawienie osiągnęło pozycję pierwszej dziesiątki i stało się czwartym najczęściej oglądanym programem w sezonie amerykańskiej telewizji 2005-06, ze średnią 21,70 mln widzów. Nagrody Sezon, obsada i ekipa zyskały uznanie krytyków oraz liczne nagrody i nominacje. W 58. edycji Primetime Emmy Awards seria otrzymała siedem nominacji, z czego pięć przyznano zespołowi produkcyjnemu. Seria była nominowana zarówno za wybitną edycję obrazu z pojedynczej kamery w serialu komediowym, jak i za wybitne stylizacje fryzur, a także za wybitne kostiumy, znakomite castingi na serię komediową i wybitne filmy artystyczne dla serii z jedną kamerą. Postać Betty Applewhite została doceniona i zaowocowała nominacją do najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej w serialu komediowym. Gościnny występ Shirley Knight w roli Phyllis Van de Kamp otrzymał nominację do nagrody dla najlepszej aktorki gościnnej. Podczas 63. edycji Złotych Globów, seria została nazwana Najlepszą serią muzyczną lub komediową, a każda z czterech głównych aktorek otrzymała nominację za role bohaterów. Jednak podczas 64. edycji Golden Globe Awards serial otrzymał tylko nominację do najlepszego serialu muzycznego i komediowego, widząc Cross i Huffman nominowanych do ról. Media Awards nominowało serię do Wybitnych seriali komediowych. Podczas ceremonii w 2006 roku podczas Festiwalu Telewizyjnego w Monte Carlo nagrodzono serię jako najlepszy serial komediowy, a następnie wygrano tę samą nagrodę przez kolejne pięć lat z rzędu. Seria została nominowana do najbardziej popularnego dramatu podczas National Television Awards 2006, po nominacji do serii w Ulubionej komedii telewizyjnej podczas People's Choice Awards, w której Teri Hatcher otrzymała nominację za rolę w roli Susan Mayer. Lynette Scavo zdobyła nagrodę dla Najlepszej aktorki w serialu komediowym w 2005 r., podczas gdy w 2006 r. Seria otrzymała nominację za Wybitną obsadę w serialu komediowym oraz nominację w Wybitna aktorka w kategorii seriali komediowych dla Huffman. Serie komediowe na rozdaniu nagród Teen Choice Awards 2006 zarówno Eva Longoria , jak i Teri Hatcher były nominowane do aktorki komediowej Choice Television, podczas gdy gościnnie występy Jessego Metcalfe w roli Johna Rowlanda przyniosły mu nominację do nagrody Television Comedy Actor, którą ostatecznie wygrał James Denton, za rolę Mike'a Delfino. Napisanie „Next” - premiery sezonu, zaowocowało otrzymaniem przez zespół produkcyjny nominacji do nagrody Najlepszy scenariusz w odcinku komediowym w 2005 roku na Writers Guild of America Awards, podczas gdy w 2006 roku zespół pisał nominację w tej samej kategorii za „ Nie patrz na mnie”. Seria otrzymała trzy nominacje podczas ceremonii wręczenia nagród Young Artist Awards w 2005 r., W której Andrea Bowen była nominowana do nagrody dla najlepszej młodej aktorki w serialu komediowym i serialu telewizyjnego, a Cody Kasch dla najlepszego młodego aktora drugoplanowego w komedii i serialu telewizyjnym. Zane Huett był jednak jedynym członkiem obsady nagrodzonym podczas ceremonii, w kategorii Najlepszy młody aktor w wieku dziesięciu lat i młodszy w kategorii komedii i serialu telewizyjnego. Fakty * Bohaterowie tacy jak Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp i Gabrielle Solis są jedynymi, których można zobaczyć fizycznie w każdym odcinku sezonu. Oprócz nich Mary Alice Young jest lektorem we wszystkich 24 odcinkach i jest fizycznie widoczna w 3 z nich. * W drugim sezonie wydano 3 odcinki specjalne: All The Juicy Details, The More You Know, The Juicier It Gets Time i To Come Clean. * To jedyny sezon, w którym występują bohaterowie: Betty Applewhite, Karl Mayer, Matthew Applewhite, Caleb Applewhite i George Williams. Jest to również ostatni sezon, w którym regularnie występuje Zach Young. * Marc Cherry powiedział, że ten sezon nie był dobrze zaplanowany i dlatego uważa go za najgorszy. * Według Marca, kolor skóry Betty i jej rodziny jest przypadkowy i w żaden sposób nie ma z niczym związku. * Sezon oglądany był przez 22,98 milionową widownię. Wydanie DVD Zobacz też *Kompletny drugi sezon Galeria DH Season 2.jpg|''Oryginalna okładka DVD'' The Applewhites.jpg|''Applewhite'owie'' Sezon2.jpg|''Kompletny sezon drugi'' S2.jpg en:Season 2 fr:Saison 2 ro:Sezonul 2 kategoria:Sezon drugi kategoria:Gotowe na wszystko Kategoria:Sezony